wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Van Helsing (v2)
Not to be confused with the Van Helsing of the original War of the Ancient Races, this Gabriel ( a different writer from v1's) is a character on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. He contributed 26 posts and earned +1 karma before becoming inactive. His character biography is: GENERAL Birth Name:Gabriel Van Helsing Race: (human or vampire)Human Age:28 Gender:Male Affiliation: (good, evil, neutral)Neutral Occupation:Hunting, slayer Birthplace:Rome, Italy Current Location: Could be anywhere, travels around a lot Family Relations: (please list every family Member, even if dead)Parents deceased, looking for his long lost sister Weapons:Crossbow, Grappling-Hook Gun, pistols, knives, and ropes, Handheld Buzz Saws (These are electronically-operated circular saw blades which can be held by a hand, and then pumped to full power by a lever, these blades are very sharp, easily cutting through flesh and bone, and can also be tossed in order to pin someone up against a wall) Other Items Owned: holy water, crosses, sticks located on his backpack, a pack of silver and ultraviolet bullets located on belt BACKGROUND Personality:He is notorious called as murderer by some people so he is a bad tempered person, aggressive as well as careful, always keep his guard on. He is merciful for some creatures if they are not as evil as they should be. And so stubborn whatever the mission is or how hard it is. He does his job till it ends in a way it has to. Detailed History: He was found in 1882, lying on the steps of Vatican City, half-dead, and with no memories. Whatever his past concealed, he was taken in by the Knights of the Holy Order, an elite group dedicated to fighting the forces of darkness that existed in the world, and trained to be one of their warriors against the darkness. Over the course of the next few years, Van Helsing became a master of skills that made him more than a match for any foe from either the human world or the world of the supernatural, tracking down several of the more dangerous monsters of the era. However, he started to hate his job fairly quickly; to everyone back in the Vatican, his subjects may be monsters, but whenever he killed them, he had to watch as they turned back into the men they were before they were changed. However, the Knights refused to let him go, despite the (to them) rather annoying detail that Van Helsing commonly killed his opponents despite explicit orders to bring them back for possible treatment for their conditions. Fears:Killing innocent, good people or creature by accident, losing everbody he loved Strengths:His incredible skills in battle, excellent use of weapons of along with the technological weapons Weaknesses:Even though he is no naive, he could be easily seducted by women Likes:Walk under the moonlight before going hunting, smoking his pipe Dislikes:Vampires, any kind creatures who may cause trouble APPEARANCE Facial Appearance:Long dark brown hair, has green and charming eyes Clothing:He wears his casuals and a billowing black leather cloak and a hat Build:strong build body, muscular Marks/Scars:None Rp sample: On the other side of the cemetary, a cloaked shadowy figure was struggling against a company of bats who were born to drink some blood of innocent. But one by one, Van Helsing killed them off. He was pretty cautious when it comes to the undeads, he would not notice anyone, anything that breathes, screams but only those who were died and willing to fight. It was his occupation that years after years ,without giving a brake, must be accomplished otherwise no dawn would be for mortals. Van Helsing came out of the dark cave after he took care of some bats. Made his way to the inner parts of the cemetary where tombstones stood side by side and inside dead rested in peace. Stopped by next to an angel statue, leaned his back onto the statue. He would never leave his back holding on space. This is how he could feel confidence for a moment. He took out his gun and a fabric made up of silk slowly cleaned on and under his gun while whistling in a whispering tone of voice. Category:Characters Category:Humans